With the increased interest in the development of solar collector panels in view of the recent worldwide need for harnassing power sources other than fossile and atomic power sources, many new types of solar energy collector panels have been developed and tested. Although different forms of solar energy collector panels utilizing circulatory heat transfer liquids function with different degrees of efficiency and considerable research and development is presently being undertaken to improve upon the efficiency of such solar energy collectors, present technology has developed numerous different forms of solar energy collector panels of the heat transfer fluid circulating type which are believed to be as reasonably efficient as present technology allows, but little development has been undertaken to provide a reasonably efficient solar energy collector panel which may be readily constructed from basic components in different sizes and capacities so as to enable standardization of the component parts utilized in the construction of different sizes and capacities of solar energy collector panels in the interest of maintaining the cost of the solar energy collector panels as low as possible. If the cost of solar energy collector panels in their present stage of development may be maintained as reasonably low as possible, considerably more solar energy collector panels will be placed in use and in turn more interest and concentrated effort in the research and development of more efficient solar collectors will be gained.
Examples of various forms of solar collectors including some of the structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,208,789, 2,122,821, 3,980,071, 3,987,784 and 4,011,856.